


Crystal Ball

by Lovetheawesomeness



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetheawesomeness/pseuds/Lovetheawesomeness
Summary: I’m so excited! It’s the first time I write something like this and in english. I had to write in spanish some parts to star but translated it and then I kept on going in english. This was a great thing to do, I loved it but the time press wasn’t easy so I must admit that I spended more time than 10 minutes (18 min. to be more exact)My inspiration is a song from my favorite band Keane, Crystal ball. If you don’t know them go and listen, they are great and deep! Here is a link to the song:https://open.spotify.com/track/1iew6eeA9jhU8cNeSOBbYe?si=EoYL8-_NQmS1G6B9JK6lWA





	Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited! It’s the first time I write something like this and in english. I had to write in spanish some parts to star but translated it and then I kept on going in english. This was a great thing to do, I loved it but the time press wasn’t easy so I must admit that I spended more time than 10 minutes (18 min. to be more exact)  
> My inspiration is a song from my favorite band Keane, Crystal ball. If you don’t know them go and listen, they are great and deep! Here is a link to the song: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1iew6eeA9jhU8cNeSOBbYe?si=EoYL8-_NQmS1G6B9JK6lWA

Armie x Timmy

In the restroom at the Oscar, Armie can’t breathe and this happens:

Look at you! You're nothing but a joke!, he said to himself looking in the mirror. 

What a pathetic piece of shit!

Armie was tired of having to pretend. He was tired of wearing that facade he had been wearing since he was a child not to disappoint his family, to don't disappoint his wife either the world. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn’t.  
Tears began to show in his eyes and he felt a ball forming in his throat. He remembered that thanks to Timmy he had awakened from the hell that hiding meaned all these years. Sometimes he didn’t recognize himself, many times he didn’t know where he was, what he wanted. 

With Timmy, he didn’t have to pretend to be other than himself. He knows his secret and loves him for who he is.

Timmy! Oh Timmy! My sweet heart! My compass!, he whispered and tears started streaming down his face now. 

But the worst was that he couldn't demand anything from him. How could he? And that scared him. He could lose the most precious love he had ever had. Not accepting himself or taking off his heavy mask would make him lose him. How much more could Timmy endure only because he couldn't make his mind? 

Shit!, he thought while he looked himself in the mirror again and dried his tears. 

He wanted to run away with him and forget the world. Why not shout to the sky what he felt and say who he really was? God, why? 

He look at his face once again and the mask was back as soon as his tears were gone. He acted like everything was allright. He put a smile on his face and turned on to go back to the show. 

Behind him was his Timmy with tears in his eyes looking at him...


End file.
